


The Supermarket Incident

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asking Out, M/M, Supermarkets, Thiam, gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: It's Monday and Liam has the day off. That's amazing for two reasons – number one, he gets one more day weekend and number two, everyone else has to work.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	The Supermarket Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheodoreR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/gifts).



> For Med. Thank you for having such a prompt-provoking life. 💙

“I am going to starve!” 

  
With this rather dramatic statement, if you ask Mason, Liam flops down onto his best friend’s bed. There are a few minutes of silence while Mason patiently waits for the other boy to continue but he gets nothing apart from the occasional angry grumble coming from under the pillows.

  
So he clears his throat. “Care to elaborate?”

Liam rolls around until he faces the ceiling. “I can never go back!”   
Silence again. Mason sighs, _this is not going anywhere..._  
“Alright, I will bite. You can't go back where?”  
“The supermarket of course!”

  
Right, Liam's quest for his day off work had been a trip to the grocery store down the street. Their main source of food and more importantly, water.  
Now that Mason thinks about it, his roommate had been back awfully fast.

  
“So, what happened?”

Liam sits up, annoyance clear on his face. “Since you clearly won't stop bothering me about it, I will tell you what happened.”

~♤~

  
It's Monday and Liam has the day off. That's amazing for two reasons – number one, he gets one more day weekend and number two, everyone else has to work.

  
The last fact makes things like visits at the doctor's or grocery shopping so much easier because you don't have to deal with as many people because the people are at work.

So for years, he has been going to the same laundromat and grocery store on Mondays. Running his errands without bothering anyone; so why can't other people do him the same favour?  
The old lady using the washing machine next to his blocks the entire path with her basket, the traffic light Liam has to cross is broken and not a single car deems it necessary to stop for pedestrians and the supermarket is so full for a moment he fears it's Tuesday after all and he is just missing his shift, getting fired in conclusion.

So when Liam reaches the check out lane he is in a considerably bad mood already.  
The new cashier smiles at him, “Hey! I know you! Don't you work down the block at that pet store?”  
Liam nods, forcing a smile onto his face because ‘Theodore’ like the name tag tells him, has no fault for his crappy day.

  
“So Monday is your day off huh? If I had known that we could have gone out for a drink yesterday!” he laughs and Liam immediately changes his opinion. ‘Theodore’ doesn't deserve his smile, forced or not, because ‘Theodore' just violated the third rule of the holy code of retail workers. _Never ask a customer out._

That code exists for multiple reasons, if you say no, you are an asshole and you can never come back to that place. If you say yes and it doesn't work out, you can never go back to that place. If you say yes and it does work out, you can't buy groceries from your partner because that's awkward and so _you can never go back to that place._

But the new guy, Theodore (who is even calling themselves that?), apparently doesn't know about the code because he just smiles innocently at Liam while he waits for an answer.

But Liam is anything but not predictable, and so he awkwardly smiles before hastily gathering his purchases (consisting of one orange juice pack, three XXL chocolate bars (“they were for sale, Mason!”) and one six pack of water), places a few bills on the counter (too many, how he regretfully remembers) and rushes out of the door without another word.

  
~♤~

“Okay, so clearly there is only one solution to this – you have to go buy all of our groceries in the future.” Liam concludes his statement.

  
“What you are saying is that a cute guy asked you out, you freaked and made an idiot out if yourself – and now I have to be punished for that?”   
“Well, if you say it like that...”, Liam mumbles, then, “maybe Corey can come with you?”

“Liam! No!”

~♤~

And that is how Liam finds himself in front of the supermarket again. Only three days after what he likes to call “The Incident”. He would have preferred to wait longer but Mason refused to live of microwave Mac&Cheese for another day.   
But it's alright. Liam has a plan. 

  
He holds his basket a little tighter and once more checks his appearance in the mirroring shop window - black hoodie, with the hood pulled over his head, oversized sunglasses on his face – yep, this plan is fool proof.

Except for the tiny little problem where he is taken for a shoplifter and the store detective brings him into a back room for searching.

“No. Please, you don't understand!”, Liam tries to reason with the man, “I am not stealing! Here, see? I have a shopping list and money with me! Would a thief do that?”

“Oh really?”, the officer crosses his impressive forearms, “then why are you dressed so suspiciously? And why did you look around as if you were nervous?”  
“I was hiding”, Liam blurts out. 

  
Now the detective is alert again. “Hiding? From whom?”  
But before Liam can answer, the door opens behind them.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt but I need the lunch room now, it's already- Liam?”  
It's Theodore.

  
He fully steps into the room, his confused glance jumping back and forth between Liam and the detective.   
“What are you doing here?” “You know this guy, Theo?” Both men speak at the same time while Liam wishes he had just done plan B and taken his bike to the supermarket further away instead.

“So he is not a thief?” the detective asks and Theo laughs, “what? No! Why would you think that?”  
Then his eyes wander from the black outfit to the sunglasses and then stop at Liam's guilty face.

“I think I will leave you guys to it", the detective redeems his terrible observation skills as he gets up and flees the tension-filled room to go back to work.

Theo - how does knowing he goes by that makes the guy ten times hotter? – stays quiet and reaches for a bag laying under the table.  
He pulls out a lunch box and starts eating, his eyes never leaving Liam. Then he finally breaks the silence.  
“You know, if you don't want to go out with me, you could have said so. No need to sneak into this place like a thief.”

“No – I mean, it's not that I don't think you're hot, I just really need this supermarket.”  
“Why would you need this shithole? There are so many other shops in this town, ones that have a better array. Ones that probably also let their workers write their own name tags...”, he adds more quiet.

  
“But I don't want to die of thirst!” Liam exclaims exasperated and oh great, now Theo looks at him like he lost his mind, time for an explanation. 

After twenty minutes of Liam lamenting about heavy water bottles and undrinkable tab water and possible heat strokes, Theo had long since eaten his lunch, everything finally is cleared up.  
Safe for one thing...

  
“You know", Theo says, a careful smile on his face, “ _technically_ I am not working right now. So _technically_ I am not asking out a customer this time right?”

And for the first time Liam can remember, he is speechless. But not for long because hey, that guy witnessed him practically getting arrested and then listened to him ramble about water bottles for half an hour and he _still_ wants to go out with Liam, so who is he to question his luck?

~♤~

Turns out there is a fourth possibility for what happens when you ask out a customer. It works out and you don't _have_ to go back to that place because you get free delivery from your boyfriend after his shifts. With kisses.


End file.
